sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Forza The Mink
Mario Forza The Mink is an orange mink and a custom adopt made by SigmaAlphaThree for Alphonse Uprising. Concept & Development For a gift, SigmaAlphaThree made a custom adopt character for Alphonse Uprising, and by January 31st, the character was finally created. Personality Forza is a pretty braggy and brash mink that always loves to showboat his victories into peoples' faces. Despite that, he is very competitive and friendly towards friends, somewhat to strangers. Whenever Forza is in a life-threatning situation, he would usually chicken out, but tends to act like a heroic brave guy when somebody else does the problem for him, not even acknowledging them. The voice actor may be Matthew (from Tails Channel). History I need help with the backstory... Scenario 1 Mario Scuderio was born to Jane and Flavio Scuderio on February 4th, 1916. He grew up reading a lot of books about cars and automobiles, which caused him to be bullied a lot in school. However, he adapted to this and chose to ignore all of it. By the time he was 13, he got his first F1 vehicle made for his size. He drove it around the house for some hours but got tired of it, and chose to sign up for an actual race. He failed to qualify because he was too young to enter and his vehicle failed to meet the regulations. 2 years later, Mario was driven to a barber shop because he needed a haircut. When his parents needed to go to the bathroom, somebody carrying a bucket of hairballs dropped some balls of hair. Mario went and pick them up and follows the person who dropped them to the staff room. He found that it wasn't just a janitor room with brooms and stuff. It was actually an odd-looking factory where all the hair that was cut off will be frozen in suspended animation. On his way to finding the janitor, Forza falls onto a conveyor belt, and ends up getting frozen for 99 years. Powers While he still does not know it, he has speed and [] type powers. He is able to run as fast as 300 mph (which is NOT the speed of sound!), but that doesn't mean he can go that fast. He might only be able to run as fast as 280 mph before passing out from the intense G-forces he is suffering from at extreme speeds. Relationships TBA Aliss The Fox Mario has a crush on Aliss. TBA Gallery Erya chasing Forza -Joke-.jpg|Because Erya is a fangirl. Trivia *"Forza" is Italian for "force". Because that Mario is a speed-type character, G-force is commonly used as a unit in speed. *Even though this character is Italian, English was his first language. *Exactly like Venice the Mink , Forza is orange, Italian, and a mink. *Mario has multiple connections to vehicles and racing. His nickname, "Forza", was taken from the Forza Motorsports video game series. His attire is also based off of vintage race car driving attire. Category:Minks Category:Speed Category:Male Category:Good